Optical systems often employ some form of signal splitter to split an input signal into two or more optical output signals. However, an optical signal that is required to receive a Gaussian profile input beam and to generate top-hat profile output beams therefrom has traditionally required a plurality of optical components that tend to make such signal splitting devices somewhat fragile, often heavy and of generally complex construction. Often such systems rely on glass optics for assisting in creating the homogenous, top-hat profile output beams. Such present day signal splitting systems are also often susceptible to contamination from dirt or oils that may exist in the environment in which the device is being used.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that is able to generate two or more homogenous, top-hat profile optical output beams from a Gaussian profile optical input beam, in a manner that does not involve the need for a large number of independent component parts or a construction design that is susceptible to contamination.